Nightmare Throne
by Maddening Dreams
Summary: Two households, both alike in dignity, In fair Halloween Town, where we lay our scene, From ancient grudge break to new mutiny, Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.
1. Chapter 1

'Twas a long time ago, longer now than it seems, in a place

that perhaps you've seen in your dreams. For the story that you are

about to be told, took place in the holiday worlds of old. Now, you've

probably wondered the history of holidays came from. If you haven't, I'd say it's time you were begun...'

This is Halloween

* * *

It was a small town it seemed, surrounded by woods where shadows lurked behind all corners where young duo, Jack, and Stingy, wild in spirit and oh so clever, conjured up rouses and tricks to play on their fellow man because life's no fun without a good scare. That were their jobs, but they're not mean, except for one of them on Halloween. Everyone waited for the next surprise none came as in the woods the two would play.

There they met a handsome devil, huge and red, enjoying himself a ride in the moonlit night where Jack tricked the man into an apple tree for a bite to eat. His companion, however, had other plans for this big red lobster man and nailed crosses all across the tree so the devil couldn't get down. Now Stingy was a bad man, if you were on his list the best advice given would be to get out of town. While Jack may have tricked the devil he wished no harm where Stingy, well, he was a gambling man and he made a deal.

"Oh, I'll let you down from this tree only if you'll promise me that I won't go to hell and get punished by thee!"

Angry and sour the devil agreed to the plot and made the deal as Stingy and Jack took down the crosses from the tree so the devil may get down. Years passed and when it became time for the duo to move on they were denied the right to go to a better place for being naughty children in life, and the devil kept his deal and didn't allow them in a naughty place either. With no place to go, the two lost souls were forced to wander the woods of all eternity.

Jack, was not a bad man, just a man who played one too many tricks, so the devil placed his soul into a burning ember to be forever lit inside a hallowed up turnip so that way he would have a light to guide his way. However for Stingy, the devil had other plans, still angry for his tricks, he turned him into a shadow of the moonlit night, giving him a single bug to collect as pieces of himself for how disgusting he was under a sack to wear as clothes. The devil gave him a new name as well, the name parents used to scare their little naughty boys and girls; the boogie man, the who said to steal children away at late at night. So in the woods they wondered on, and made a home for themselves there and called it Halloween Town. All wondering souls who passed lost and confused allowed to live there as well for the dead will always have a home among the dead. The two founded became their kings, the reign of the Nightmare Pumpkin throne for all to see. Halloween Town grew and Jack, their humble ruler, was the guide of those lost souls who needed a home within a pumpkin. He built the holiday piece by piece until it had some resemblance to how you knew it today.

It was a day to celebrate the changing of the seasons, to celebrate the memory of the dead, to have a little fright but to also have a little fun. To be who you are and yet not, to have a treat or a trick with ghoulish pumpkins lighting your and all other souls at night. After all, the pumpkin held the soul of Halloween!

But as Jack, now known as the Pumpkin King, grew more beloved and loved by all, the other coin half, the Nightmare Throne King known as the boogyman grew bored. A scare was great but he wanted more, he wanted to see how far horror can go and how far people are willing to be scared so he put all his nightmare fuel to good use until one day, the pumpkin lights went out one by one. The lost souls forever gone, scared to death, bodies lie where they abandoned them.

Angry, Jack refused any more work to do with the Oogy Boogy Man, splitting the Nightmare Pumpkin throne in half and becoming the sole ruler of the town; making the boogie man stop his killing spree.

Now years passed and the town people slowly forgot the importance of the Nightmare Throne. Generation after generation there had always been a Jack Skeleton and an Oogy Boogy man, to rightfully take the name of the previous king or queen. You may have heard of such a Jack Skeleton who tried to take over Christmas, but here's a new story for a new generation. A story about a girl and her funny skeleton friends in Halloween town...


	2. Chapter 2

Everything, everything felt just cold nothingness . No pain, no emotion, no nothing. Everything just felt peaceful. I could just feel my body feeling weightless, as though I am just floating in space.

I don't remember how I got here though…. I remember just talking to someone. I think I told them I will see them in a little bit. Then…. I started to talking to someone else, how I will be joining them very soon before the night ends.

" _Shh, don't worry my dear. No need for that look. That look of frustration just ruins that pretty lil face of yours,_ "

I felt a wave of shock go through my body. It was not unwelcome, if anything it was comfort to me. I know that voice anywhere, it's the voice that had given me more light in the dreadful darkness for so long.

"Father…"

Has my voice always been that soft? So tired sounding? So innocent sounding? I don't know…

" _That's right doll face. Daddy is here for ya._ "

I can feel something coil around my body. It felt smooth and frigid, it brought my great comfort when I felt this familiarity. I felt my eyes open on its own, never even realizing they have been shut the entire time. Blinking several times, I could feel my lips turning upward to a grin. In front of me was a giant onyx snake with bright toxic green eyes. My grin started to slowly fall as I looked around my surroundings. I was floating in a strange place with nothing but silver mist. I felt the snake tighten around me, making me realize he had wrapped his scaly form around my legs, waist and neck. Turning my attention back to him.

"Where is exactly "here", Father?" I tilted my head to the side, curious to where I am. The snake's head gave a slight shake, I can hear the deep laugh coming from him.

" _This my dear, is the in between._ "

I blinked several times, wondering if I heard him right.

"The inbetween? As in…?"

" _Purgatory, my precious little girl._ "

Tilting my head back, I saw nothing but more silver mist. So to be here meant…

"I'm dead." I hissed those words out.

Father only chuckled.

" _Seems so._ "

My head snapped to his direction, my lips turn to a sneer. My memories came flooding in ever so harshly, as though a dam had broke.

"I didn't die by my terms."

The snake only looked at me. Those green toxic eyes peered into my very soul as though he was trying to find something.

" _No, but I took the pleasure of ending it all just for you my dear. That mortal was beneath us both to do the deed. I wasn't going to let the bastard of a puny human to the pleasure and honor that was yours._ "

I relaxed at this. If father had ended me, then it was fine, but I was still tense and angry. I didn't die on my terms and right. Glaring at nothingness, I felt my body twist around for a moment. Closing my eyes once more, I felt my feet touch something solid.

"...Will she follow us, or is it too late?" I asked after a moment of silence.

The snake had slithered up to my neck and wrapped himself comfortably around my neck and shoulders as though he was scarf.

" _She is staying behind for now… so yes in a way it is too late. Pity too._ "

My jaw clenched in anger. She was suppose to join us. She was suppose to stay by my side in life and death. If I ever see that bastard again….

" _Now, now my dear. There is no time for that right now. We must get you prepared._ "

I perked at this.

"Is it time, Father? Am I finally going to the realm you told me so much about?" I felt excitement build up in my chest.

The snaked rubbed his head against my cheek, his tail caress my other cheek. My right hand went to his tail, my fingers twirling around as though I was holding a hand instead of a scaly tail. My left hand went to the head of the snake, my finger tips gently brushed against his head.

" _That is it my dear. Now; Do you remember how I told you to present yourself?_ "

I gave a small nod at this.

"Yes, Father. I have been practicing like you ask me to."

" _Good, good. You also know how to represent the family name, correct?_ "

Again, I nodded.

"Yes father.I looked over the book you have given me, I know what I must to make our family name known once more. And not out of disrespect too."

" _Splendid._ " The snake hisses right into my ear, making me give a small giggle. I started to walk aimlessly, not liking the idea of staying still for too long.

"Will we finally be together father?" I asked with much excitement and hope. Silence went over us for a few seconds which made me squeamish. Father never stayed silent before, he liked talking. Sometime he liked to talk so much it makes me think he likes the sound of his own voice. The snake's head brushed up against my chin, its tongue hit my cheek.

" _I am sorry to say my dear… I will not be with you when we get there._ "

Dread washed over me.

"B-but, but why!?"

I felt the snake tighten around my throat.

" _I used up too much of my strength… killing you in the living realm took too much out of me. I was already weak when we met. I used the rest of my strength to kill you myself._ "

I stopped walking. My undead beating heart was breaking. Father will not be joining me? Because he sacrificed whatever strength on me? Oh god no. I turn my head to the snake, sadness filling me.

"Forgive me father… If I wasn't caught off guard, I would have gone with the my plan still."

The snake hissed at me, baring his fangs in my face. I did not flinch, only bowed my head hoping he would forgive me.

" _I will forgive you for now girl. No more screw ups. I will not be there with you to keep you in line._ "

I nod at this.I will not disappoint father. The snake tighten once more around my neck, as though he was telling me to get a move on. I continue to walk to nothingness.

" _There is something you need to do when ya wake up girly._ "

I twisted my head down to the snake.

"And what is that father?"

" _When you get to your new home, you will find a sack cloak, the body you see now and two scrolls…_ "

I listen to my father's instructions. I repeated his instructions in my head, as though it were my chant or prayer.

" _Do you understand on what to do girl?_ "

I gave nod.

"Yes Father. I understand."

The snake stared into my eyes to see if I were lying. I understand father's seriousness. I understand what is at stake.

" _You better girl. I won't be there to fix any of your screw ups. Now, keep moving. It's almost time._ "

I gave another nod, reluctantly I kept on walking. I didn't like the idea of not being with father when I get to my new home, but I was not going to disappoint him. He risked too much for me, I owe him so much. Closing my eye, I leaned my head down and placed a gentle kiss on the snake's head.

"I will succeed father. The thrones will be ours… But may I ask for any last advice?" The snake looked up at me. Those green toxic eyes just stared at me.

" _Knowing that ole' bag of bones of Jack, he will take pity on you. No one is going to treat you right. Those low life scums think they are higher than us, so expect Jack trying to protect you and pity you._ "

I frown at this. I did not want pity, but I could work with it on my favor.

" _Also put on your sob story girl. These idiots will eat right out of your hands. Those fools are too light hearted now these days…_ "

I gave one final nod. Silence fell upon us once more. I continuously brushed my left fingertips against the snake's head. In my right hand his tail was stilled wrapped around my fingers. I did not mind this, if anything it was therapeutic for me. If father had not been here for me, I would have been having an anxiety attack. It still saddens me that father will not be joining me at his home. Or that my light will not be joining me as well….

" _It's time girl._ "

My head snapped up, my thoughts come to stop. Looking in front of me the mist as cleared up and only a blinding light was now in front of me. My undead heart felt like it had come back to life, beating ever so harshly against my chest. But I knew it was only my imagination doing that to me. My right hand clutched tightly against the snake's tail. I did not want to depart just yet, I wanted us to be together a little longer. But I know I must do what father has asked me to do.

Bringing the snake's head up to my eye level, I place another gentle kiss onto the nose of the snake. When I removed my lips I looked into the eyes one last time.

"Goodbye father. I will make your proud. The Pumpkin throne will be ours." I spoke softly, looking into those green eyes, practically making a vow to creature.

The creature hissed, baring it venomous fangs at me. I did not flinch at this, only gave a small bow of my head, showing my undying loyalty to him.

" _You better girl. I did not risk the last of my strength on pathetic weaklings. Make daddy proud, and do not ever fail me._ "

With one final nod, I took another step forward to the blinding light.

When my eye's open once more, I found myself in graveyard. My head snapped in many directions, wondering if I was finally in the home lands of what Father had spoken so much of. I see the graves, the pumpkin patch next door to it, along with spiral hill not so far away. Twirling around a bit, not wanting to move from my spot just yet, I saw what I was looking for. Not far away from this grave I can see a sign that had old red painted arrow pointing to the side and in old tripped painted letters it read;

HALLOWEEN TOWN

I am finally home. The home, father has told me so much about. The home he promise to take me, I am here! My smile slowly began to drop. I could feel the heaviness around my down, the black snake still rested around my throat, it laid limping around my neck and shoulders. I took a breath, not allowing my sorrow take me now. I must begin my plans.

Remembering father's instruction, I looked down at the ground and found a sack cloak that was much bigger than me and two scrolls. Kneeling down, I grabbed my boon. I first put the cloak on. Next I looked at both scrolls, trying to the find the most important one that can help me start the plans. Finding the one I needed, I kneeled down once more. Reading over the scroll, I gave a small heartbroken grin.

Placing the scroll on the earthy grounds, making sure it stayed open I placed some stones on the edges of the bottom. Grabbing the snake's head I forcefully open it, and pricked my left ring finger onto the fang ever so harshly. The fang practically hit the bone in my fingertip. I winced ever so slowly, feeling the venom go through my cold veins. Before I know it, a scream tried escape between. I was not going to let the happen. I grit my teeth together, hissing every time a new wave of pain washing over me. I leaned forward, my forehead touching the earthy grounds of the graveyard. I hastily pushed the scrolls away from body. I was not going to take any chances if I start throwing up or start bleeding. This pain was unbearable, my eyes screwed shut as I continue to hiss in pain.

When it started to die down, I used my pricked finger and began to sign the dotted lines on the it was signed, a bright flashing green light hit me. The pain had hit me tenfold making me shove the scroll from me once more. I almost began to scream when I felt the paint hit the corner of my lips. But it gets worse from there.

My entire left arm began to feel like it was on fire. I took a chance and cracked open my eye only to regret it. The skin my arm was coming apart. Inch by inch of skin was coming undone, up to the arm socket. The skin hit the ground with a SPLAT, with bright dark red blood with a mix of green venom hitting the ground. I can see the muscles coming undone as well. I wanted nothing more to look away, but it was like a car crash. You couldn't look away from such a thing.

When the last of the meat was removed from the bone of my arm, I thought it was the end. I was wrong. It was like someone was invisible, holding an invisible carving tool and saw my arm as stone to be carved into. Snakes in various sized started to appear onto the bone, along with various bugs of different breeds and sizes. When the last bug and snake was carved to my boney fingers I toppled down onto the ground, avoiding the blood and flesh. Even though I don't need to breathe anymore, I was somehow gasping for air. Sitting up straight, I brushed the dirt of my clothes and made sure no blood on me as well. I winced when I felt a slight pain in my face. Gently I used my right hand and touched around my mouth where it hurt the most. I gasped when I felt stitching around the edges of my lips. I blinked several times. I wonder what else has changed. Shaking those thoughts away, I went back to the scroll.

I rolled up the scroll and and grabbed the other. I shakily stood up from the ground and began to move to town. My plan had to go in action now.

For Father and his throne.

~(x)~

Jack Skellington

This Halloween is going to be splendid! Ever since the last defeat with Oogie Boogie, everything has gone so horrible! I had married Sally, the town's ragdoll made by the town Dr, many years ago and now have four sons! I have not been this ecstatic since the whole christmas fiasco. The whole town was cheering with horrid joy, we had another successful year. Yet oldy, I had notice there was not a great amount of fear like there is every year. It felt off… I also had notice a pumpkin's light had snuffed out as well, yet everyone is town was here. Maybe a ghost had finally pass over? No, someone would have said something. I wonder who had passed on. I also had notice there was a new pumpkin joining the town, it was small, and bright orange, almost ripe for the picking with a sad face on it. I gave a small frown at this, when a pumpkin had a certain face it usual spoke volumes on how the person life was like or how they died. It was someone young by the looks of it.

I shook my head at this. The newcomer would be here soon, hopefully before the crowning or after the crowning. I hope it's before, I wish to introduce myself to them before it happens.

"Jack! Jack! We must get this show on the road! We can't keep these folks standing around for much longer now can we?" A short cone shaped man came walking over to me. He had a old fashion black suit on with a black widow bow tie. The man's face was all cheer with his right eye looking normal and the left being just a swirl. He wore a very long top hat on the pointed head of his. This man is the Mayor of this town. He is a two faced man, literally. When upset his head would twist around showing a ghostly white face with bloodshot eyes and a frown.

I gave my boney grin by force, I wanted to go fine the new comer and greet them.

"Alright Mayor, go round up the town, it's time!"

It didn't take a while to gather everyone to go to the center of the town near the fountain. A platform was placed down in town so I could have the attention for the town of the big news. My wife came to my side, her long red hair brushed against my side. I looked down at her with a large grin as she looked up at me with that adorable mile of hers. Her skin a slight blue fabric with stitches, her eyes wide with wonder. I leaned down and pressed placed a boney kiss onto my queen's cheek. It earned me a wider beautiful smile from my wife. Standing up straight, my four sons stood by my side and my oldest right next to me. Good, everything is going to plan.

"Good Evening everyone! Today was another success for Halloween!"

Everyone began to cheer feeling proud of their achievements this year. I waved my hands down to get everyone's attention back. When I had that attention I placed my hand onto my boney chest.

"As you all know,every Pumpking must remove his crown and hand it over to the next in line."

Everyone in town gave a mournful nod at this.

"I will not be stepping out of my throne just yet though. Today though, we will finally announce the name of my heir will take The PUMPKIN THRONE!" I boombed in excitement and proudness. My 26 year old son is finally be named my heir. Even though it was known for so many years, it was always tradition to make announcement when we saw them ready to claimed as the heir. I looked at my son who was at my right. He was tall, taller than me even! His frame was a little wider than mine, having most of Sally's body type than mine. His face was just as round as his mother's and I. He had tinted blue fabric flesh but around the right side of his jaw and bottom of his socket showed bone as though someone had ripped the flesh from his face. His left eye socket surprisingly had an eye. It wasn't large like his mother but it had the small black pupil like hers. He has short messy red hair that was combed to the side. His neck was all bone, the rest was covered with black and silver pinstriped shirt with a black silky tie with a white web design. The sleeves rolled up showing his bony arms. He wore black slacks and black dress shoes. I smiled proudly at my son who only gave me an emotionless look. I frown at this and was going to whisper something to him only to to be caught off my a terrified scream. I whirled around to see snakes, bugs, even ghost running from the graves coming into town, all terrified of something!

The town all stoof confuse, never seeing such a reaction from anyone in this town. That's when everyone felt it. A dark frightening aura came closer to town, a figure walked past the gates. The werewolf and his family was closer to the gates started all howling in fear dropping to the ground. The figure didn't even glance at them. It kept coming forward. Some of the towns folk tired run away, only to drop down screaming in fear from the getting closer to the aura. The only one who didn't drop was my family and….Lock, Shock and Barrel?

"W-who a-a-are you?" My head snapped to the direction of the Mayor. He was laying on his stomach, his body shaking of fear. I turned back to the figure, surprise to see it was just in front of me. And a bigger surprise to see it worrying the skin of Oogie Boogie himself . The cloaked figure didn't even turn to the mayor. Instead the creature in front of me pushed the clock open revealing it to be a….woman?

The woman had two scrolls in her arms, holding it ever so closely to her bosom. She moved closer to me and gently placed the scrolls at my feet. She backed away and removed the rest of the cloak.

I felt my eye sockets widen in pure shock. I wasn't just a woman, it was **young** pale woman. She looked to be 18. But it was hard to say. She was thin, almost as thinner than Sally, She wore a Victorian style dress, a long under bust corset with a dark purple satin ruffled skirt that only went down to her knees. She had a white square neckline above the bust off her corset. I would not lie, I was quite embarrassed to say I couldn't look away from her bosom to be surprise how… well BIG it was.

She wore black Victorian boots, making her look a little taller, but she was mostly like go up to Sally's collar without those shoes. When it came to her face though, she wore a silver volto mask that covered most of the upper half of her face. She had a button nose that was quite adorable and black coal lips. The corners of her lips had two stitches on each side, but not like the ones Sally has,,, more like was a certain sacked man used to have.

Her hair was a a very light blue and a wavy mane of hair that went down to the back of her knees by the looks of it, and on top of her hair was a tiny little top hat with a orange ribbon wrapped around it.

Before I could say anything, the young woman took step back, she grabbed the ends up her ruffle skirt, and gave a small bowing gesture. I was surprise that she did such a gesture. The young woman straighten and stretched her left arm towards me, to which my surprise was al bone. It made me quickly glance at her right arm, only to see it was all flesh still with a purple elbow length finger-less glove.

Hesitantly, I got on one knee and took her hand. And I was given the shock of my undead life. One her bony arm had the carving of the snakes, spider and centipedes… the same creatures that are on Boogie's family crest.

My skull snapped up to this girl.

"Who are you?"

The young woman tilted her head, her black soulless eyes stared into my empty eye sockets.

"My name is Melody Boogie, Daughter of Oggie Boogie. I am here to represent as the Queen of the Nightmare Throne."

 **Authors Note: So yeah, the first chapter of the new adventure! So before I say anything else, I would like to thank my friend RedMoondDragon who helped me a great deal to get this started. She made the prologue for me, helping get this story to started. I suggested to check her out and look her up. She has a great comic going on Tapastic and its called Universe Jumper.** **/episode/330263**

 **Here's a link to check her out!**

 **...Yeah that's all I really have to say along with reviews are always great to have because it helps me out a great deal. And that I own only Melody and a bunch of the oc's later on along with Jack's kids. Thanks!**


End file.
